Sádico
by Tetteko
Summary: ¿Por que Akaito tenia una forma muy retorcida de amar?, pues así es como ama un Demonio...Pero los humanos no entienden su método tan sádico, Neru no lo entiende, por esto los Ángeles aprovechan la oportunidad para demostrar su amor y alejar a las pobres almas de tipos como el, Mikuo al rescate.


**Hola, esta es la "primera" historia que escribo sobre Vocaloid (en esta cuenta, por lo menos), no es muy larga… A la próxima me esforzaré más… espero y les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sádico<strong>

Otra vez, la rubia chica de ojos miel pasaba a su lado, provocándolo, su solo andar frente a él ondeando su largo cabello, y una leve pero penetrante mirada que le dedicaba aunque sea por un segundo, como una especie de rechazo indirecto, todo eso.

_Le encantaba_

Existían muchas más cualidades, pero en su presencia no podía pensarlo todo con claridad. ¿Qué debería hacer entonces? Ha tenido miles de oportunidades para tenerla, pero la chica justo cuando estaba a punto de ceder se arrepentía y se hacía para atrás, como temiendo algo.

Su relación era una especie de "tira y afloja", algunas veces eran amigos, otras algo más… Como también a veces eran enemigos… Nunca ninguno se animó a expresarse por completo por la simple y sencilla razón de que eran un par de orgullosos.

_Y que Akaito era un mujeriego y siempre jugaba con los sentimientos de Neru._

-Akaito-kun, ¿Tienes tiempo esta…noche? –una joven de coletas y pelo turquesa al igual que sus ojos se apoyaba de forma provocativa en el pupitre del chico, y este desvió un segundo la vista hacia Neru.

_Efectivamente, le estaba mirando seriamente…enojada._

Akaito sonrió maliciosamente, le encantaba que le celara aunque sea indirectamente, pero él no era una persona buena, mucho menos un santo, por lo que tomó del mentón a la chica que tenía en frente y la besó apasionadamente, aunque de forma muy bien actuada.

-…Tomaré eso como un sí, te espero.- La chica intentó besarle de nuevo, pero Akaito corrió el rostro casi despectivamente, a lo que la chica solo se fue, lo importante para ella era que lo tendría esa noche.

_Si tan solo supiera que el demonio no tenía ninguna intención de ir…_

-he…- Akaito sonrió y volvió a ver a Neru, misma rutina, una mirada de dolor que duraba unos segundos y luego se iba del lugar…Amaba ese rostro pues él lo causaba, tanto como odiaba sus risas pues él no era el causante. Se puso de pie y empezó a seguir a la joven, en esos momentos de debilidad en el que el mismo la enterraba el actuaba para intentar lograr algo con ella…Cuando estaba débil y dolida…

_¿Qué tan asquerosa persona se puede llegar a ser?  
><em>

Pero algo salió de la rutina ese día, el causante de las constantes risas de Neru hizo su aparición… ¿Qué hacia el aquí? Si quiera estudiaba aquí… O eso era lo que el sabia.

Mikuo, se llamaba, el hermano de una de las chicas que a veces usaba cuando estaba aburrido, pero a diferencia de Miku (y de el mismo) su hermano era humilde, amable, bondadoso, y a pesar de ser guapo y cantar muy bien, no era una "diva"…Todas esas cualidades que Neru amaba en un chico y que obviamente que el rojo no tenía.

De pronto Mikuo volteó a ver a Akaito… y empezó una especie de guerra de miradas, Ángel contra Demonio… Peleando por una misma princesa a la cual quieren llevar a su lado.

-Neru.- Fue lo único que dijo Mikuo y la abrazó con ternura y algo de coquetería, junto a una hermosa sonrisa, a lo que Neru solo le correspondió felizmente.

Demonios… Diablos...Mierda, y todo lo que se le ocurriese en ese momento, Ese imbécil estaba llevándose a la chica que ha tratado de conseguir desde hace mucho tiempo, de una forma algo retorcida y cruel, pero bueno, así era él y no iba a cambiar.

_Es por eso que ella nunca cedería, nunca confiaría en él, nunca le dirá sin pena "te amo" como él lo ha esperado por tantos años._

Idiota, lo acaba de comprender… ¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota en esta vida? Bueno, pero es algo tarde para darse cuenta de esto, ella ya está enamorada de otro y ya no tiene oportunidad de cambiar su forma de ser.

_¿O tal vez si?_

Pero este proceso lleva muchísimo tiempo, necesitaría mucha ayuda o de paso un milagro para lograrlo.

Que pereza, pero lo intentaría…Un poco al menos, aunque jamás dejaría de tener su esencia de demonio humanizado.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Haters vengan a mí!(?)<strong>

**Si bueno… Odio a Miku, perdónenme para los que la aman, pero detesto que se le ponga tanta atención a ella existiendo tanto Vocaloid.**

**-agita su bandera de Kaito y Meiko…y KaiMei-**

**Está medio retorcida la noción de amor que tiene Akaito… esto es final abierto, tal vez continúe la historia, pero por ahora es solo este capítulo y ya.**

**Es todo :3**


End file.
